


Whole Gang's Here

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finished art piece for the Lupin Big Bang! It was harder than I expected, but I'm pretty happy with it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Whole Gang's Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amugfulofstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugfulofstarlight/gifts).



> CREDIT: https://fullmetal-thievery.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT: https://fullmetal-thievery.tumblr.com/
> 
> To:Screamerofstars  
> From: Rosa


End file.
